23 Years Later
by allyourdreamstothestars
Summary: **Companion piece to my Rose Weasley book series** Notes about what happens to the other characters after the events of the Third Wizarding War. (The main epilogue about Rose and Scorpius is the last chapter of Rose Weasley and the Masters of Death.)
1. James and Alice

James & Alice

James leaves the Auror Department after the war and plays Keeper for the Appleby Arrows for two years. Al's death affects him more deeply than he thought, though, and the spotlight that came with his celebrity and his name wears on him until he has to leave the team. Eventually, he returns to the Auror Department, and is now deputy to Teddy, who became head of the department when Harry retired. On the fifth anniversary of the Battle of Godric's Hollow, James and Lily found the Albus Potter Foundation, a nonprofit that combats blood discrimination and persecution. Alice enters Healer training after the war. She works at St. Mungo's and specializes in research and development concerning the physiological differences between Muggles and wizards, with the goal of using magic to help cure Muggle diseases. They get married in 2031 at 27 and 26, and have four children. Their oldest, Daniel, is 14 and in Gryffindor; Brianna is 11 and also in Gryffindor; and their two youngest, Justin and Max, are 10 and 8.


	2. Lucy

Lucy

Lucy and Ava break up again soon after the war, after Ava's parents receive death threats from remaining purist radicals. Lucy blames herself and tries to stay away from her, and throws herself into activist work, moving to America briefly to help the American Modernist Association coordinate with MACUSA to transition their society. During this time, she reconciles with her immediate family and becomes closer with her sister. When the British Parliament establishes a liaison program to the Wizengamot, to be headed by magical ambassadors to each body from the other, Lucy is asked to represent the wizards. She returns to London in a long-term relationship with an American Muggle, with whom she has a daughter, Kayla. After her term as ambassador ends, she joins the so-far minor third party of Modernists led by Bella Pinkstone and helps her to build it until it establishes its first coalition government with the Wizarding Labour Party during the 2037 elections. Lucy convinces Rose to run for Wizengamot the same year, and ends her relationship with Kayla's father. She meets Ava, now a Healer, again around this time and the two get married. Lucy takes Bella's place as party chair in 2040. Kayla is now 18, a seventh year Ravenclaw and head of the Hogwarts Modernists, and Thea Malfoy's favorite cousin.


	3. Hugo and Lily

Hugo and Lily

Hugo never marries, and is one of the first Hogwarts graduates to take advantage of the post-war scholarship program for wizards to attend Muggle universities. He is a history major at Cambridge, but drops out during his senior year and goes to the Scamander Institute in New York to study magical creatures. He becomes a renowned expert and travels constantly, though he is based in New York City. He also has an ongoing argument with his older sister about what creatures constitute suitable pets for his niece and nephews.

Lily graduates from Hogwarts as Head Girl and is the starting Seeker for the Holyhead Harpies until 2030. She then becomes a novelist with several bestsellers. She marries Lorcan, a historian who teaches wizarding history to Muggles at the University of London, in 2035. They have one son, Tristan, a Ravenclaw in Thea's year.


	4. Other Characters

Annie Lupin is a Hufflepuff in school and becomes Head Girl. She goes to law school after Hogwarts and becomes a civil rights attorney specializing in blood discrimination cases.

Roxanne takes over Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and turns it into a popular franchise, with several stores in Muggle shopping centers, an American location, and online sales. She marries Declan Finnigan-Thomas, the head of the Spell Damage wing at St. Mungo's; they have one child, Leanna, who is 7 and most likely a Squib.

Min goes to film school on the post-war wizarding scholarship program and becomes a respected independent movie director; she marries Devon Goyle, who becomes the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts. They have three children: Xavier, 13, is in Slytherin, and 12-year-old twin girls Apolline and Chloe are in Gryffindor and Hufflepuff respectively.

Emma Dursley becomes a designer of modern-style Wizard robes, but eventually goes into journalism; she marries Tyler Jordan, also a reporter, and they adopt a Muggle child named Jenna who is now 10.

Louis Weasley goes into modeling after Hogwarts and eventually becomes a prominent fashion blogger. He moves to Los Angeles with Lysander, a naturalist, and they get married in 2038. They have twin boys, Jack and Brendan, who are now 8 and planning to attend Ilvermorny.

Fred works for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and marries a Muggle woman named Maggie in 2030. They have one son, George, who is 12 and in Gryffindor.

Molly becomes Head of the International Magical Office of Law and reconciles with Lucy soon after the war. She marries Dan Chang-Li, an ICW rep, and their daughter Serena is 16 and a Gryffindor Prefect.

Alana Jordan eventually becomes the host of Quidditch Night, the most popular radio show on the WWN. She marries Dean Marchbanks, a research Alchemist, and their daughter Amanda is 13 and in Ravenclaw.

Arya becomes the Divination professor at Hogwarts, and transforms the class into a more theoretical and historical approach to the subject, while she personally tutors students who show a personal talent. She is currently engaged to Jack Robins, the Hogwarts Quidditch coach.

Professor McGonagall stays on as Headmistress as long as possible, but eventually retires in summer 2047, after Thea's first year, at 112. She enjoys a peaceful retirement in her family home in the Scottish highlands, and Neville Longbottom succeeds her as Headmaster.


End file.
